


Amouranth's Easter Chocolate

by zacklin52



Category: Cosplayer, Original Work, Real Person Fiction, Twitch - Fandom, Twitch Streamer - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklin52/pseuds/zacklin52
Relationships: Amouranth/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	Amouranth's Easter Chocolate

Disclaimer: This story is completely a fantasy. Any person, real or made up, that is depicted in this story are purely here for fantasy reasons. All events depicted here are all made up.

WARNING! THIS STORY ALL ABOUT INTERRACIAL SEX. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

As Kaitlyn laid on her hotel bed, she grabbed the bind fold and strapped it around her eyes. Kaitlyn Siragusa or better known as “Amouranth” was waiting in a dingy motel on a dirty bed, dressed only in a white one-piece bunny outfit with black pantyhose, complete with matching ears. Many knew that she was married and that she never talked about it in order to keep her fan base high. She very much loved her husband but the only problem in their marriage was that he had a small dick. Of course, she never told him this to not hurt his feelings but for years she had kept a secret from him. In order to keep herself sexually satisfied, Kaitlyn had these secret rendezvous with men, but not just any men, black men. She never paid much attention to them before her marriage but one day when she was browsing through some porn, she saw the interracial tag. Curious, she clicked it, only to see these huge hung black men fucking the shit out of white girls. She remembered spending that entire night browsing and watching interracial porn and masturbating to it. It was then that she decided that she wanted to try a BBC at least one time. It’s been almost two years since she crossed that line and she never looked back.

Back to the hotel room, Kaitlyn laid on the bed with a blind fold on. It was Easter weekend and she had arranged for bull to come into her room to fuck her brains out. She lost count of how many times she had these meetups. After her first “meet up”, she knew she had to have more, so she always had one whenever she was out of town. One at every con she went to, one after every photoshoot she did, and one whenever her husband was gone. She had become addicted to black cocks. They had filled her holes in all ways she could had possibly imagined, and she couldn’t get enough of them. She met these men off a discreet website that catered specifically to women who wanted sex with black men. Kaitlyn heard the door to her room rattle, she started to squirm with anticipation. The door slowly creaked open and soon she heard loud footsteps coming close.

“Goddamn” were the only words she heard from the man’s mouth as he stood at the foot of the bed, admiring what he was seeing.

“Well? Come on baby. I’m your Easter Snow Bunny for night. You can do whatever you want to me” Kaitlyn teased.

The man quickly climbed onto the dingy bed and grabbed her legs. As she was blindfolded, Kaitlyn had no clue what he was going to do to her, which turned her on a bit. The mystery of not knowing was exciting to her. He slowly pulled her legs apart and started to gently kiss from her feet up to her thighs. This tickled Kaitlyn, making her giggle like a schoolgirl.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy” the man said as he started to fondle her ass.

“Hmmm? You like what you see?” Kaitlyn asked.

“Fuck yeah I do. Come here baby, get on your knees” the man said as he started to undress.

Kaitlyn obeyed and got up on her knees, she wondered what he was going to do to her first. The man stripped down to nothing but his boxers. He then gave the side of Kaitlyn’s face a long lick. The wet feeling of his tongue sliding up her cheeks felt amazing, it was so erotic to her.

“Damn you taste good. Open your mouth bitch. Stick out that tongue” the man commanded.

Obediently she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out. He then proceeded to violate the inside of her mouth with his tongue. She reciprocated to his action by doing the same thing to the inside of his mouth. As they made out, he reached down and started to rub the outside of her cunt. She then payed him back by reaching down into his boxers and started to slowly stroke his cock. At first, she couldn’t believe what she was feeling with her hands, it felt like she was stoking down a large tree trunk. She had her fair share of black dicks over the years, but it always amazed her how much more hung black men were. As they continued to masturbate each other, Kaitlyn started leak from him rubbing the outside of her pussy. He felt it too and broke off the make out session. He stood up and positioned his rock-hard cock in front of her face.

“Ugh fuck. Take off that blindfold” the man said as he gave her cheek a quick slap with his cock.

Kaitlyn quickly undid the blindfold around her head, letting it fall onto the bed.

“Wow. You weren’t lying about how big your cock was❤” Kaitlyn said as she was in awe at the sight of his cock.

He was very well endowed indeed. He was built like a lineman and his cock was almost 11 inches in length and 3 inches in width. No matter how many black cocks she had seen, it always amazed her how huge they were compared to her husband, who was barely 5 inches.

“Come on, don’t you want to taste some chocolate?” the man asked as he waves his cock in her face.

Wasting no time, Kaitlyn opened wide and took in his swollen tip. With her tongue, she teased his tip, giving him some quick licks before working her way down his shaft. As she worked her way down from his tip down to his shaft, Kaitlyn could not help but feel excited. Soon she coated the entire length of his cock with her saliva.

“Don’t forget your chocolate balls” he said as lifted his cock up into the air, revealing his two black balls for her.

She quickly moved down to his balls, grazing over them with her tongue, teasing him even more causing him to groan. She then proceeded to take one of his balls into her mouth and started to suck on it while using one of her hands to stroke his cock. Just the sight of Kaitlyn sucking on his ball and stroking his cock sent the man over the edge. He grabbed her tiny waist and flipped her upside down. He wrapped one arm around her body, holding her up, while using his other hand to rip the bottom of her bunny suit open. In front of his face was her very wet pussy, eagerly waiting for someone to fuck it. In front of her face was his massive black cock, eagerly waiting for someone to suck it. So, there was only one thing to do. In a standing sixty-nine position, Kaitlyn started to gobble on his cock, as far as she could take it, which was about 8 inches down her throat. Using his large tongue, the man started to explore Kaitlyn’s pink pussy. He used his tongue to spread her folds apart, allowing him to stick it even deeper into her. After a couple of minutes of being upside down, all the blood rushing down to Kaitlyn’s head started making her nauseous, not to mention, the way he was thrusting his cock down her throat didn’t help either. The only thing keeping her head straight was the impending orgasm she was going to have with him eating her out.

“Hrrrk. Hrrrk. Hackkk. Hrrrk!” was all that came out of Kaitlyn’s mouth as it was stuffed with black cock.

Kaitlyn was the first to cum, squirting her juices all over his face. He quickly swallowed what he could catch in his mouth while the rest of her juices dripped down her body and onto the bed. It was his turn to cum now, he threw her off onto her back and got on top of her. His cock in front of her face, he started to jerk his cock.

“Open that pretty little mouth up girl” the man said as he shot his load onto her face.

Reacting quickly, Kaitlyn tried to block his jizz by using her hand to try and deflect it.

“What the fuck❤” she giggled, “you should have warned me.”

“What? Don’t you want to taste a real man’s cum?” the man said as he went to lay down.

“Hmm, yeah you’re right” Kaitlyn said as she looked at all the cum on hand.

She saw that there was a big glob of cum dangling off her wedding ring. She hungrily slurped the cum into her mouth and then sucked off the remaining cum off her hand.

“Damn, you bad. Come here and dance for me” the man said as he laid on the bed.

Kaitlyn seductively crawled over to the large man and started to rub her curvy body all over him. She first slowly rubbed her rounded ass all over his cock while facing away from him. She then proceeded to stimulate riding him, causing her ass to bounce up and down.

“Damn, for a white girl, your ass is amazing!” the man said as he gave her ass a slap.

“Oh? You like my ass? Come on, slap it more! I’ve been a very naughty girl❤” Kaitlyn purred.

“Damn, I swear you white girls get sluttier every year. I fucking love that” the man said before giving her ass another hard slap.

As Kaitlyn continued to give her bull a lap dance, he continued to punish her ass with slaps until it turned a bright red.

“Are you ready to fuck me with that big black cock?❤” Kaitlyn asked submissively.

“Go on baby, ride my black dick” the man said as he gave her aching pussy a few slaps with his cock.

Kaitlyn wasted no time as she turned around to face him. She slowly lowered herself onto the cock, pushing in the tip.

“❤❤❤Ohhh fuck❤❤❤. Your cock is so big. I don’t think it can fit” Kaitlyn said in a bit of pain.

“Go slow baby. Daddy likes it when his white girls struggle with his big black cock” the man said as she pulled down her suit, revealing her beautiful 40D breast.

“Hmmm. I guess daddy likes it when his slutty little white girl rides his cock doesn’t he?❤” Kaitlyn playfully said as she lowered herself even deeper.

As soon as she was able to put in eight inches of cock into her, she started to slowly move up and down on it.

“Fuck! Ride daddy’s black cock!” the man groaned.

Kaitlyn, easing into his cock started to move faster. Every time that she bounced on his cock, her huge tits flopped around wildly. His cock was stretching her more than her husband every did and she was loving it. With every thrust, her insides were getting wrecked by his huge cock. She was drowning in so much pleasure, that the pain didn’t even bother her anymore. After riding him for a while, he could start to feel her insides contracting, squeezing his cock tighter. He knew that she was going to cum soon, so he used this as an opportunity to grab her tiny waist with his big hands and thrust his cock even deeper into her. He was thrusting his entire length into her at this point, their hips slapping against each other, filling the room with their sex sounds.

“Oh my god! I’m going to cuuuuummmmmm!❤❤❤” Kaitlyn cried out as she shot out her juices yet again, staining the bed.

Going limp, she fell on the bed, face down. Her legs were still twitching from her orgasm when the man grabbed her hips and lifted them up, forcing her to arch her back.

“I’m not done with you yet. You still got to make me cum” the man said as he wasted no time and stuck his black cock into her still sensitive cunt.

“D-daddy! P-please wait. I-I’m still sensitive down ther- ❤*NGGHH*❤” Kaitlyn screamed out as he started to fuck her relentlessly.

“Fuuucckkk. You love it when daddy fucks you with his big dick don’t you?” the man said as she gave her swollen butt another slap.

“YES!! I love it when daddy fucks me with his big black cock!!!❤❤❤ My tight little white hole is for black cocks only now!!❤❤❤” Kaitlyn screamed in ecstasy.

Soon the room was filled with the sounds of them fucking again. He moans were stifled by burying her head into a pillow. His primal grunts resonated with every one of his thrust into her. His cock disappeared into her guts every time he thrusted into her.

“FUCK! I’m going to cum. I’m going to cum inside! Here it comes!” the grunted as he was getting ready to shoot his load.

“No, no, no! Please don’t cum inside of me!❤ I’m not on the pill.❤ My husband will kill me if I have a black baby!❤” Kaitlyn yelled out. Of course, she was lying, she was on the pill but roleplaying that she wasn’t was a turn on for her.

With a loud grunt, the man pushed himself deep into Kaitlyn’s womb and loaded his sticky cum into her. She could feel his cock convulsing inside of her as he shot his cum into her womb. She squeezed her worn out pussy around his cock, milking it for all it’s seed into her. After what felt like an eternity, the two finally broke off and laid next to each other, exhausted and covered in each other’s sweat. Globs of his cum seeped out of her pussy and onto to bed.

“I think we might have to get the bed replaced” Kaitlyn giggled.

“Damn girl, you sure know how to ride a dick” the man praised her as he gave her head a pat.

“Hmm. You want to go again?❤” Kaitlyn asked as she bent over and gave his cock a kiss on the head.

“You don’t even have to ask” the man said as he gave her ass another slap.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this Easter special story. Don’t forget to drop a like and comment.


End file.
